


The Devil You Know

by Enide_Dear



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Self-Hatred, psycological suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enide_Dear/pseuds/Enide_Dear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren needs a darkness to block out the one in his woul, but is Kurt really the right person to help him with that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil You Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ein-teufel-im-engelskreis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ein-teufel-im-engelskreis).



It probably wasn’t healthy – no screw that – it most certainly wasn’t healthy but it wasn’t as if Warren *cared* about that any more. So few things in his life had ever been healthy but it didn’t matter; his improved healing abilities took care of any consequences there might be of drinking, smoking and fighting, of fucking random strangers. At least it took care of those scars and marks that showed on the outside.

Sometimes he wished it didn’t.

But right now he was stuck in this fucking *wholesome* Institute where he wasn’t supposed to start fights or smoke and the only way to get a drink was to bribe Pietro and the only thing that worthless man ever bought was beer. Beer did nothing to numb the chaos inside.

Which left only one thing to try to block out the chaos churning inside before it got too loud and drowned him; he needed to find someone to fuck him in the most brutal and harsh way possible; preferably someone hideous and so grotesque that Warren wouldn’t be able to focus on something else.

Which should be *easy* in a school full of fucking *mutants* but wasn’t because they were all such god-awful fresh-faced little kids that it all but made him puke. 

Then he saw him. Tall and dark, clawed and tailed and so very inhuman looking it made Warren’s pulse race faster. Scars ran down lithe arms and legs – a good sign, anyone who did that to themselves probably had no qualms about hurting someone else – he looked from behind like a devil on a death rock album cover. The chaos inside Warren churned darker; it needed an outlet *now* or it would break his mind. 

Flashing his wings he stomped over, grabbed the devil by the shoulder – so what if he got angry? So much better if he wanted to punish Warren – and spun him away from the friend he’d been talking to, pressing him against the wall with one arm and pressing his lips against a fanged mouth that tore his lips to shreds. *Good. Good* the chaos inside him wailed at the pain and blood. 

Absolutely horrified demonic red eyes stared at Warren from a face that was disappointingly handsome, but the three-fingered hands were grotesque enough and strong when they tried to push him away, coarse yellow claws tearing at the fabric of his shirt and ripping it, tail whipping hard against his legs. *All good. All good!*

“I need you,” Warren growled when he finally let the devil come up for breath. “To follow me back to my room. I want you to hurt me, defile me, *dirty* me….”

And the next second he was holding only weird smelling air and almost falling face first into the wall. The chandelier chimed when he appeared in it, crouching like a monkey, staring terrified at Warren and holding on to the chandelier like it was a chastity belt.

“What the Hell?!” Warren roared up at him. “Get down here and fuck me! Right now!”

The devil yelped and hid behind the crystals. 

“Warren.” A hand on his shoulder made him spin around, only to be met by Ororo’s far too knowing eyes. “What do you think you are doing?”

“Don’t go all holy on me, ‘Ro!” He snarled. “I need this!”

“I know you do.” She nodded sadly. “But you are not going to get what you need from Kurt.”

“Kurt?! Who the fuck is Kurt?” He could have torn his feathers in frustration. 

“The poor boy you chased up in the lamp. Look, I know he looks like a monster, but he is really the kindest, gentlest soul on school. And a devoted Christian to. You won’t get….what you need….from him.” Ororo shook his head. 

“I fucking hate this place!” Screaming in rage Warren stomped away towards his room, frustration and rage swirling around him like a cloud.

 

It took Ororo almost half an hour to talk Kurt down from the chandelier, but he finally got down. 

“Vhy vas that angel so mad at me?!” He asked, still wide-eyed. 

“Warren is no more an angel than you are devil, Kurt. Looks can be very deceiving, especially in this place. Warren has….a lot of memories he can’t deal with. Emotions he won’t deal with. He tries to drown them out with alcohol or violence….or sex.”

“He wanted me to…..” Kurt’s eyes got if possibly even larger and his jaw dropped; he cast a glance down his body as if it had somehow changed during the last hour or so.

“He wanted rage and pain and blood and fucking, yes.” Ororo smiled a little at him. “Not really something he can get from you, is it Kurt?” She gave his shoulder a friendly pat as she turned to leave. “It is not your problem to solve. Warren must find his own way to deal with himself.” 

Kurt didn’t answer. He stood still, looking the way Warren had gone, and his hands crept up and down the scars on his arms.

 

Music did little to numb him, but it was all Warren had right now so he blasted it at full volume; that way he didn’t have to listen to his own thoughts at least. But the knock on the door was insistent and increasingly loud and finally he slammed down the volume and tore the door open. 

“The fuck do you want, you worthless piece of shit?!” he snarled, not even knowing who he was insulting until he saw the blue face. “You,” he poked *Kurt* - and what kind of name for a devil was that? – hard in the chest. “are a pathetic devil.”

The tail whipped around his waist so fast it was almost like a whiplash and it squeezed too hard for comfort; he was slammed against the wall and his wings pinned harshly to the wall, flapping uselessly even as the devil closed the door behind them with his agile, inhuman foot. White, too sharp teeth, flashed before Warren’s face and suddenly he was afraid. 

“You make a very bad Engel yourself,” the word was a growl and there was an unholy light burning in those red eyes. Warren’s heart beat so fast he couldn’t hear the chaos inside him anymore. “You want me to teach you about pain, about blood, about *passion*, ja?” Razor sharp teeth nipped at his lips and Warren tried not to moan as blood dripped into his mouth. “Careful vhat you wish for, little engle…..”


End file.
